Scrambled
by c0dy88
Summary: Naruto and Hinata get hit with a body swapping jutsu while work with some prisoners. watch as they scramble to surive in each others body. PS could I get some reviews please. tanks!
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade stood watching as the two prisoners were forced to kneel in front of her by a pair of Ambu and one very angery Kurenai. They looked like theyed just come out of a match with a very large cat.

"So would you like to tell me just what you did to them or would you like to go a few more rounds." she said while pointing one finger at the two strechers being rushed from the room then shifting over to the ten or so angery people standing along the far wall.

One of the prisoners got a very amused smurk on his face or what was left of it anyway.  
"I'm not sure, I just throw something togther as a distraction" he coughted.

"I'll take that as a no." Tsunade said shakeing her blond head before picking up said prisoner by the collar and heading for an armoured intarigation room. "Don't wait for me just go check on Hinata and Naruto." before closing the door.

Hanabi sat next to the bed that held her sister's still form. She didn't care to much for her elder sister but when her father said go she went.

Hinata shifted in her sleep and gave Hanabi a good look at her long blue-black hair, and keep sleeping.

Hanabi couldn't help turning red with envy at the sight of that hair and the fact that she could sleep at a time like this.

The door opened just then causing Hanabi to jump a little in her chair as her father and several other people walked in.

"Any changes so far" he asked.

"No father" she said then got an evil smerk on her face "unless you count sawing logs a change"

Lord Huugha couldn't help doing a double take as he heard the snores coming from the bed "Hinata? snoring? but Hinata dosn't snore? not to mention that she could never sleep in a room this bightly lit?"

Hanabi just swrugged her shoulders and watched the rest of the people find seats or just stand along the wall and waited for Hinata to wakeup.

A few doors down the hall a silver-haired man sat next to the bed of a black and ornage clad ninja with blond hair and read his favorite book.

Kakashi looked up every once in a while too check on Naruto before going back to his book.

The door opened and a pink hair girl stuck her head in.

"Is Naruto awake yet sensei?" she asked loudly.

Kakashi looked over at the bed and saw some movement.

"Ya it looks like it" he said before going back to his book and continuing to read. Sakura walked over and started to check his vitals as the boy pushed himself up and rub his eyes.

"How you feel'in Naruto?" Sakura asked as she took his blood pressure, Naruto's head popped up and started looking around franticaly and a quit almost timid voice squiked out.

"Naruto? wheres Naruto? is he alright?" it said as Naruto's headed continued to scan fanticaly.

Sakura felt a singled large sweat drop form on the side of her headed.

"But your Naruto, I mean you must have some sort of--" Sakura started to say but was interupted by Kakashi who had actally put his book aside as he studdied Naruto's strang behavior.

"Hinata is that you?" when the blond head nodded he moved to confirm "If you are really Hinata Huugha then tell me something that you know but Naruto dosn't." he commanded.

Naruto went red in the faces and mombled something unintelligiable.

"Sorry didn't catch that Hinata." Kakashi said.

Naruto went even redder and finally managed to say "I love Naruto more than anything but he just wont notice." in a high shrill voice before the head dropped and a few sobs come out.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed in stuned silences and staired at the sobbing form in front of her.

"Hinata?" she finally managed to push out, a pair of dull blue eyes looked up at her "well if your in there where the hell is Naruto?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'in there' and 'wheres Naruto' ?" Hinata asked.

Sakura pulled out her compact and flipped it open then held it up for Hinata to see, Hinata felt her voice catch as she look at not her pale face, white eyes and blue-black hair but Naruto's tan face, blue eyes and blond hair.

It took five full seconds for the truth to sink in then Hinata let out a scream the could be heard a mile naugh two miles away.

Back in the room labeled 'Huugha, Hinata' everyone jerked awake at the sound of a hipitched scream from down the hall. Hanabi thought it sounded alot like her sister but when she checked she saw Hinata fast asleep in her bed and chewing on her pellow. WHAT!!, after doing a fast double check Hanabi confirmed that in fact her sister was chewing on her pellow and making yum yum sounds too.

"DAD! " Hanabi sputtered out "I think whatever happened to her messed with Hinata's brain cause she starting to act like how you discrived Naruto?" Lord Huugha turned to check his daughter and felt a massive sweat drop form on the side of his head.

"I've really got to get her away from that Naruto kid." he thought out loud and would've continued but was interupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Would someone get that." he ordered and his nephie Neji went and opened the door.

Through the door walked Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. Lord Huugha wasn't at all happy to see the Naruto brat that was the object of his daughter's crush and had in his mind caused this whole mess.

Naruto for his part seemed to be completely crushed by something for he was very pale and nervsely twitled his fingers and wouldn't look at anyone.

Hanabi saw this and started feeling very waried, she sat quietly and watched as Sakura walked up and started poking Hinata.

"Hey " Lord Huugha said loudly "let her sleep." at the Naruto gave a sob and moved behind Kakashi, Lord Huugha saw this and started to wounder why Naruto was acting so much like Hinata.

Almost as if he could read minds as easily as his book Kakashi look at Hinata's father and stated, "Lord Huugha we have a slight problem."

Before anyone could ask what kind of problem Sakura, who had moved from poking to shaking Hinata got a reply.

"Not now Sakura I'll go on a date with you in the morning." said the sleeping figure in Naruto's voice and went back to sleeping, Sakura went bright red then became Sakurasaurus and stomped out of the room. Hanabi was too stuned to speak and was only just setting thing straight when Sakurasaurus stomped back into the room with a bucket filled with five gallons of ice slush and dumped it on Hinata.

Hinata jumped five feet into the air with a stragled yelp and began to demand why Sakura had done that, to which Sakura called her three kinds of moron and piledrived Hinata throught the bed and into the floor, But what everyone found most disturbing was the fact that it was all said in Naruto's voice.

"Hey! why did you just cream my daughter!" Lord Huugha yelled in Sakura's direction, Naruto gave a sob from behind Kakashi in Hinata's quiet voice and Sakura and Hinata both rounded on him and yelled.

"Who you call'in daughter!!" Everyone stood in shock as Hinata continued to speak with Naruto's voice and acting just like him.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Hanabi finally yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes I think thats an exellent idea." Kakashi said before things could get out off hand aguin. He looked staight at Hinata and said, "Sorry Naruto but it would appear that when you and Hinata went to round up those two prisoner you were hit with a soul switching jutsu and had your bodies switched."

"But I feel fin" Sakura flashed her compact in Hinata's face. Hinata took one look, screamed and fainted. this caused Naruto to sob even harder and run from the room.

"And things just got worse!" Kakashi thought to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade needed a cup naw a full jug of sake after the debrief she had gotten from Kakashi, What with Hinata in Naruto's body sobbing uncontolibly in Kurenai's arms or Naruto in Hinata's body begging her if she know how to set them straight.

Finally after much sobbing, whining, and general confusion Tsunade had ordered everyone home so she could think and get some sleep, Naruto had started to argue but Lord Hyuuga forcfully stopped that when he dragged Naruto from the room and down the hall.

"Naruto it looks like you'll be staying with us for the time being." Hinata's father couldn't believe he had just said that. Naruto just humphed and cepted walking.

Kurenai looked up for a moment and said that she to would be staying over, so she could keep an eye on Hinata.

"Thats perfect" Lord Hyuuga said "Naruto were's that sensei of yours Kakashi."

"Your guess is as good as mine" After a quick scan of the area Naruto determaned that his first teacher was nowhere in sight, 'Tipical lazy sensei!!' Naruto thought.

"Well I wont someone from your team to come keep you in check tonight." Lord Hyuuga stated.

"Ya ya I got the hint," Said a very sarchastic Naruto as he reached for his cellphone then he remembered that this was Hinata's coat and turned to her.

"Hay Hinata," Hinata looked up at nothing perticular "could you toss me the cellphone in the right coat pocket please," After a minute of searching Hinata found the phone and tossed it to Naruto.

"Tanks Hinata," Naruto said as he flipped out the blue phone and began to dial a number. It rang a couple times before a voice answered.

"Haruno residence Miss. Haruno speaking how can I help you?" the voice said.

"Hi Miss. Haruno, this is Naruto, I was woudering if Sakura was home?"

On the end of the line Miss Haruno was confused as to why Naruto would call this late sense Sakura had made it clear that if he call her this late she'd kill him. She was about to tell Naruto that no Sakura was still at work when Sakura slumped into the house looking completely beat.

"Oh hold one Minute," Miss Haruno placed a hand over the microphone "Sakura dear, Naruto wonts to talk to you." For a moment Sakurasaurus appeared and just as quickly vanished when the caller was identified.

Miss Haruno was almost bowled over as Sakura made a grab for the phone. "Naruto how are you? did Lady Tsunade fix that problem? why are you calling me so late?" yelled Sakura very fast.

Naruto held the his phone at arms lenght to save his hearing then pulled it back to speak.

"The answer to question one is fine" a sound of pure releaf, "Question two is no" sound of releaf sucked back in, "And question three is that Lord Hyuuga wants a member of team seven to came with me at his place for --"

"Right, I'll head right over" Sakura said over Naruto then hung up. She had a feeling that this was going to be a crazy night.

"Right now that thats salved theres only one problem left" Naruto said as he started to walk aguin.

"Oh, and whats that?" asked Lord Hyuuga.

"Well I need to get Hinata some of my cloths so she as some changes." Naruto said.

Lord Hyuuga looked doughful but relented. "Just take Neji with you" he said.

"Right, ah Hinata?" Naruto turned and was almost hit with his own keys. Naruto couldn't see Hinata's face but she still looked upset so he didn't say anything and lefted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata watch as Neji and Naruto ran into the night. Of caurse Naruto had run strait to Sakura when there was a problem, didn't he trust her? didn't he known that she'd do anything for him? that was a stupid question, of course he didn't known she'd never gotten the courage to tell him and Naruto was too dense to figure it out sometimes.

Mentally stapping herself for calling Naruto dense Hinata looked up to find out what was happening.

"Let just head back" Lord Hyuuga looked like he had a headache worth a six on the Rictor scale.

As they walked back Hinata fell in with Kurenai while Hanabi went ahead with their father.

"Ah Kurenai sensei" Kurenai humphed to show she was listening "how do you get boys to notice you"

Kurenai looked over at Hinata "I don't think you'll have much luck in that body Hinata" Hinata just managed to keep her balance while Kurenai laughed.

"I'm being serius here" Hinata growled as her sensei giggled.

"I known you are but its hard to take you seriusly with you stuck in the body of your crush." Kurenai closed her eyes and keep giggling.

Hanabi heard a dull thud and turned to see Kurenai sensei rubbing the back of her head in pain and a furious Hinata in Naruto's body gave her Naruto's patented Evil Glare Jutsu.

Naruto and Neji arrived at Naruto's appartment about twenty minutes after leaving the group.

"Well we're here" Naruto said as he pulled out the key and approached the door when something caught his eye, After a quick scan of the door he noticed that the piece of tape he always placed on the door crack was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Neji had notice that Hinata's body had tensed.

"Maybe" Naruto said as he ran up a quick plan "Hay Neji could you take a quick looksee before we go in?" he asked. Neji gave a nod and ran through some seals before glaring at the door, the veins around his eyes popping out.

After a few seconds Neji's eyes returned to normal. "Theirs no one in there but the whole place has been demolished" Neji looked surprised as Naruto nodded and reached for the door nob.

The door was unlocked and the boys well one boy and a half boy entered the house unimpeded. Naruto just started looking for a bag for the cloths he was going to need but Neji was in shock.

"What happened here?" Neji asked as he looked around. The table was split in two, the bed turned over, and anything not nailed down was thrown about. Neji looked at Naruto for answers but found him holding a bag of cloths and reading a piece of paper.

Neji looked over Naruto's shoulder to read the note, It was poorly written and bearly readable.

'GET OUT DEMON! YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!'

Neji let out an low growl and everyone for a mile could feel the bloodlust pouring off him, he looked at Naruto expecting to see his feelings mirriored but was surprised to see Naruto laughing.

"This is the lamest one yet" laughing all the while Naruto taust the note in the trash and started for the door but stopped short, "cool kunai, I'll just add it to my collection" he said as he throw the knife into the back of his Kakashi shaped punching bag.

Hinata's group arrived at the Hyuuga compound to find Sakura waiting at the front gate. She had a large bag in one hand and a sleeping bag in the other.

"Haruno, Sakura yes?" Asked Lord Hyuuga, when Sakura confirmed this he went on "as you already understand the situation I'll wait for Neji and Naruto to return before I explain the arangments that are being made for the duration of this 'problem' ." as Lord Hyuuga said the last part his eye got a sever twitch.

They all entered the compound and started up the main street in the direction of the head's mansion. As they passed the houses of the branch members Sakura looked around with interest.

"So Hinata, how you holding out?" she asked.

"What?" Hinata wasn't in the mood to have a discation right now.

"Well-- whats it like in Naruto's body? hows it move? what d'use it feel like?" Sakura was interupted by Naruto's hand grabbing her by the callar pulling her to within inches of a very upset faces.

"Please not now, espeaslly not right now Sakura" Hinata looked so upset that Sakura immeadetily shut her mouth.

after a few more minutes the group arrived at the door to the head's mansion.

"Hanabi show the rest to the spare bedroom then you can go to bed, I'm going to wait for Neji and Naruto" Lord Hyuuga ordered as he leaned aguinst the wall. After the others entered the house he didn't have to wait long for Neji and Naruto to arrive.

As the boys walked up Lord Hyuuga interspeted them. "Neji you can go to bed now though I expect to see you first thing in the morning." Neji bow to show he understood then walk off with a look of simpathy directed at Naruto. "Naruto come with me"

As they walk down the hall Lord Hyuuga wrestled with what he needed to say and how to say it. Finally he just desided to get it over with and rounded on Naruto.

"Alright Naruto I'd like to make something clear" he stopped in suprise when he saw Naruto holding up a hand. Naruto thought for a moment then started to count of.

"One, don't let anything happen to Hinata's body, Two don't DO anything to Hinata's body, Three went this is over don't get within a hundred yards of Hinata, did I miss anything?" Naruto gave Lord Hyuuga as bland and unconserned a look as possible.

"Nice of you to understand" Lord Hyuuga said with a fake smile before pointing to the door to his room and walking off. Naruto watch him leave before opening the door and having to dodge Sakura and Kurenai sensei as they fell out of their spying place. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed in a blur of confused activity for everyone as they tried everything to get Naruto and Hinata back into their original bodies but alas it all failed miserably.

Finally Ino's father located the jutsu in their family archives. After a short review Inoichi called everyone to the Hokage's office to explain.

"It's a form of soul transfer jutsu from the Village Hidden in the Mind, mostly its used to help couples work out their differences and stuff like that." He said to the room. All was quiet for a few minutes as everyone let the news sink in then Hinata spoke up.

"S...so is there a way to change us back?"

"We're still looking into it but at the moment we don't know.....' Hinata started to shake '...but it isn't really a major concern scenes in a couple of months it going to were off anyway." Inoichi looked from Naruto to Hinata and saw both relief and worry on their faces.

"Thank you Inoichi for your report though I'd like you to keep at it just in case." as Inoichi left the room Tsunade turned to the group "If I could have a few words with Naruto and Hinata in private please, thank you" everyone trooped out of the room excepted Haishi.

"I need to hear this." He said when Tsunade looked questioningly at him. To his and their surprise Tsunade gave him an evil glare and sent him away to mope with everyone else.

When they were alone Tsunade turned too Hinata and Naruto and asked how they were doing. Hinata sat listening to Naruto telling Tsunade all about how he was bored of sitting around pretending to be sick when he could at least be out doing Hinata's morning workouts.

"So basically your feeling the affects of being stuck in one place for to long and need to get out and do something?" Tsunade ask at the end of Naruto's little story.

"That and I need a bath" Naruto replied.

"Tell me about it, I can smell you from here" Tsunade countered "don't they let you use a shower at the Hyuuga compound?"

"No, they don't wont to risk me doing anything with Hinata's presices body" Naruto said with a sigh.

Tsunade chuckled as she turned to Hinata. "So what about you Hinata? how has Naruto's body been treating you, though I can tell right off the bat that you at least have gotten a shower or two."

Hinata turned a bright shade of red at the memory of a few days ago when she had finally been forced by Sakura's mother to take a shower or face the consequences.

"Its going ok for now Lady Tsunade" Hinata mombled, not looking at lady Tsunade or Naruto "and yes I've had a shower, Sakura's mom threatened to throw me out if I didn't clean myself up"

"Oh really, well then how'd Naruto's body look to you?" Tsunade asked inscently.

"I didn't look and I had the bathroom lights off" Hinata had gone bright red and wouldn't look at ether of them.

Tsunade seamed satisfide with that 'not really but she needs more ammo' and moved on.

"So what 'im I going to do with you two" Tsunade look back and forth for a few minutes, "I can't think of a good way to get you out of the publics sight that dusn't invalve sending you both on a mission, and I can say with ease that Haishi will be aguinst it."

Naruto wiggiled for a few moments as he tried to deside how to state his idea. Finally he just spit it out.

"Granny I've got an idea if it alright with you can we go to Storm Islands shrine?" Naruto sat as still as possible while Tsunade thought it over.

"Why'd you wont to go there? it's disserted and difficult to get to" Tsunade asked.

"Its not as disserted as you think Granny and its a perfect training ground." Naruto looked at Hinata and continued "plus it takes so long to get there that no one would think twice if we left for a few months."

"I can see your point Naruto but how are we going to convince everyone else?"

Naruto thought for a moment then said "tell everyone who knows that me and Hinata got swooped the truth and the rest that its a group training mission that requires a large amount of unpopulated space."

"Ok but be prepared for Haishi and the Hyuuga elders to raise a stink." Tsunade said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, your friendly Author speaking here.

I'd like to thank all of you for reading my work and ask for some help.

You see I just started a new term in college and I can't keep up with all my studies and update at the same time [stupid writers block]. So I'd like to asked my readers to help me out some by keeping me focused and throwing some ideas my way.

Also I've setup a poll to see which story you'd like to see continued or if you wont something new.

Thanks; C0dy88 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stood near the ship's main mast as he watched the sailors prepare to case off.

It had taken a lot of arguing to convince Haishi and the Hyuuga elders that the trip that Naruto planned was not only safe but that it would be better then pertending that Naruto and Hinata were sick for a couple of months.

The Hyuuga elders finally relented, but not before demanding that Neji went along as well. So in the end all of teams 7, 8, 10, and Gui went along for what Naruto called a little bit of R&R.

As he continued to watch the sailors a voice rang out behind him.

"Hinata, we're all supposed to meet in the gally for a planning meeting before the ship lunches." Naruto turned to see Neji walking up to him, "we should join them as soon as possible." Naruto visibly sagged then adoupted Hinata's timid posture and quiet, quicky voice.

"Coming" he said as he pushed off the mast and walked up to Neji "I really hate this" Naruto whispered as he fell in step.

Neji gave Naruto a smile of pure pity as they walked and Naruto let his mind drift, Naruto found himself reviewing the training he and Hinata had undertaken before they'd left.

=================================================================

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji and Hiashi stood in the middle of one of the Hyuuga clan's dojos.

Hiashi was determaned to make sure that Naruto could protect Hinata's body from any attempt at data removel. He had Naruto spar with Neji and a few other low ranking Hyuuga ninjas to help him adapt to Hinata's body.

Too everyones surprise Naruto quickly adapted and was soon beating everyone but Neji within an inch of they're lives. Neji faired slightly better but it was still a close thing.

Hinata on the other hand was having a hard time figureing out Naruto's body. She tried to do the Hyuuga's Juuken fighting style but found that Naruto's body just didn't want to move in that way and when she tried to use any jutsus they wouldn't come out right.

Naruto sat down after his final brawl with Neji completely exawsted but happy with his proformance, he had never been able to get off so many strike so fast in his life and going toe to toe with Neji on an equal level was really gratisfying in the extreme.

As he sat chatting with Neji about the vacation to come, Naruto watched Hinata and Sakura run through another fight routine. Hinata was having serious trouble dodging the punches and kicks that Sakura was throwing at her.

"Lady Hinata seems to be having difficulty" Neji commented. Naruto looked back at Neji to find him studying Hinata intently with his Byakugan.

"Guess I'd better go give her some pointers then" Naruto started to get up when a voice from behind him brought him up short.

"No matter what you try she will never get any better. She is the failier of the Hyuuga clan and....." Haishi started to say.

On the other sided of the wall Lady Tsunade and Shizune were walking in the direction of the dojo's front door when the wall in front of them exploded and Haishi was propelled acrossed the street and into another wall. When they looked to see who had done this, they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the hole with his right fist extended and giving of enough bloodlust to kill a small dinosaur.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Tsunade yelled as she stocked towards Naruto.

"I'll explain in a minute Hokage sama but I need to finish something first" Naruto's voice was practically a snarl as he launched at Haishi aguin and gave him the equivalint of all the beatings Naruto ever got in one all destorying barrage of fists, feet, elbows and knees.

Naruto was about to begin another round of pain deliverment when a shout echoed acrossed the compound.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Hinata shouted as she ran over and slugged Naruto full in the mouth. Naruto countered by shouting back that it was about time that someone had pounded the basterd, after that it degenerated into a shouting match at the top of Naruto and Hinata's lungs. Lady Tsunade had a hard time following the argument but caught enough for her to make some deductions. One, Naruto and Hinata had gotten a good look at each others memories while stuck in each others bodies. Two, Naruto thought that Haishi's treatment of Hinata was criminal at best and should be strung up by his intestines. Three, Hinata didn't think the village could or would do anything to stop it and she wasn't going to let any of her friends 'or her true love but Naruto missed that part' get caught in the hell that was her life if she could help it. And Four, she was get a migraine from all the yelling.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade slammed a fist to the road, causing Naruto and Hinata to be slammed head first to the ground and black out.

=================================================================

Naruto walked into the galley of the ship for the meeting a few seconds after that and couldn't linger on the past anymore. He and Neji found spots and listened as Kakashi and Gai told everyone all they know about the shine they were headed for, Naruto didn't listen for the most part and was surprised when a loud "land ho!" echoed through the ship.

They had arrived at the Island Hidden by Storms and it was time to disembark. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata stood on the beach looking into the forest with trebidation. She had heard some bad things about the Storm Islands, they were desserted, rainy and in the middle of nowhere. She had also heard from her father that they were filled with monsters and evil clans when she was a child.

Just thinking about her father made Hinata sick to her stomuch, she didn't known what upset her more, the fact that her own father had said such ugly things about her to Naruto, or that Naruto had risked sever punishment when he'd pulverized her father. Not that she was happy with Naruto for pounding him ether 'that was her job'.

The forest in front of Hinata swayed ominusly in the wind, drawing her attention back to the present. She had never seen a forest like this one before and it was a little nerve wracking for her.

The trees that Hinata could see were well over three hundred feet high, with wide leaves the size of small person. Each tree was well over two hundred feet wide, with branches a good three feet thick and trucks wider then the average apartment.

But what really got too Hinata was the moss.

It covered everything, and hang in sheets that filled the spaces between the branches of each tree. There were so much moss that most of these giant trees had leaves only on the last twenty or so feet of each branch bigger then a hands width in around.

Hinata was just starting to get over her nerves when she heard Neji activate his byakugan to get a closer look. She started to feel nerves aguin when she saw Neji start to squint as he vocaused harder and Hinata got down right scared when she saw Neji start to snarl with the effort he was putting into his eyes.

"I can't do it" Neji finally gasped as he released the byakugan, "I can't brake through the moss. Its like it's repelling my eyes." Neji spat into the sand of the beach as he stared at the forest with regular sight.

Scared now Hinata turned have some very strong words with Naruto about his choose of hideouts but found that he was not behind them anymore.

"Hay what ya'll waiting for, an invite from the queen of shibba?" Hinata felt her blood freeze as she spun around to see her body walking towards the forest. "lets get going already".

=================================================================

Naruto was definately getting annoyed as he watched Neji try to penarate the wall of moss. He already know that the moss would hinder the byakugan so much at it would basically be rendered useless.

A soft breeze from the forest draw Naruto's attention and he quickly fromed a reply and sent it floating back. There was a pause as whatever it was that had sent the message desiphered his reply before he reseaved another message, one full to bursting with confussion and wariness to which Naruto sent a confermation signal.

All this was done with anyone but Naruto awhere that a conversation of sorts was going on.

Naruto was just about to enter the forest and meet with the greeting party when a shout rang out behind him.

"NARUTO! what do you think your doing!?" Sakura yelled from a good thirty meters down the beach.

"I'm heading for the shine, what else should we be doing?" Naruto replied as he started to turn around aguin.

"Maybe it would be better to make camp on the beach for tonight, it would give us a full day to penitrate the forest tomorrow and we'd have the protection of Neji's byakugan if we stay here." said Shino as he servayed the forest in front of him.

"No, a lot of large predators patrol the beach a night," said Naruto as he took another step towards the forests edge, "we'll be safer in the forest then out here."

Hinata looked at Naruto as if trying to deside what to do. Before she could get an answer figured out Naruto received a message from his mysterious watcher. He felt a bit of evilness that Naruto usually put with his pranking side. Naruto couldn't repress an evil smurk as he sent his reply an spun to face the rest of the group.

"Come on what with you people? its not like I don't know this place. Whats the worst that could happen?" just as Naruto said the last part of his little speech he felt a breeze flow over his body. Not a message breeze ether, no this was the pressure wake that went with the massive jaws that had just incircled Naruto.

And then they were slammed shut. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata stood frozen in terror as her body imploded. She never imagined that she'd see Naruto killed so easily.

The creature that had killed Naruto looked at everyone as the body in it's jaws dripped blood all over it's teeth and the sand. It looked like a gigantic crocodile forty feety long and ten foot tall at the hips. Its head was five feet long, two feet wide and three feet deep. It was covered in large, bony scales colored rust and dark green with blood red slashes over it's eyes.

Just as Hinata started to regain her ability to reached to external stimulis, she heard a muffled shoot came from her left.

Lee, Gai and Neji all launched a headlong charge with no thought for style, just two Dynamic Entries and a full power, straight palm thrust. The croc-thingy waited tell the last second before it countered the charge by pivating on it's hind legs and smitted them with it's tail, then it turned to face it's left and Choji's dreaded Human-Boulder jutsu. The creature lowered it's head, squared it's feet and met the attack full on before throwing it's head, upper body and Choji (still plump and spinning) to the right and into the Fang over Fang jutsu launched by Kiba and Akamaru. As Kiba, Akamaru and Choji went down in a massive explosion Kakashi slipped to the right and charged in with a sparking Chidori ready. The creature responded by tossing Hinata's corps at him.

Time seemed to slow down as the body tumbled through the air and was impaled through the heart by Kakashi's Chidori, causing him to hesitate for a split second and fall to a shoulder charge from the creature.

Hinata watched all of this without the slightess ability to do anything, but the sight of her body falling limply too the ground with a four inch charred hole through the chest and almost unrecagnisable triggered a subconsus reaction.

Something in the back of Hinata's mind snapped, allowing her to jump to her feet a charge without a second thought. As she did this her mind dove deep into it's self, coming to the place where her body's Chakra was storied. In her own body her Chakra supply appeared in the form of a large waterskin from which she would pour out the amount she needed for any jutsu, It was sappel and so easy to form that she could do it without lossing any in the forming proscess. In Naruto's body the Chakra supply appeared as a massive iceburg, solid and full of cracks and fissures.

She tried to minipulate the colossal block of Chakra but couldn't get it to budge an inch. It had never moved for her in training and she was stomped as to why. She had excellent Chakra control, some of the best for her generation yet she was powerless when it came too minipulating Naruto's strange form of Chakra.

'Not like that' a soft voice said in the back of Hinata's mind causing Hinata to blink and looked around, trying to find the source.

'Back here' the voice seemed to be coming from right behind her. Hinata spun around and found herself face to face with a transparent, ghost image of Naruto.

'About time' the image said as it started to walk towards her 'I've been trying to get in contact with you for weeks'.

'Who or what are you?' Hinata asked. The image let out a few bark like laughs before he arrived within a foot of Hinata an stopped. He looked down at her in a warm, caring sorta way before he spoke next.

'I am the part of Naruto's mind that was left behind when he was hit with the Soul Switching jutsu. I represent his memories, his instincts and all of the other parts of Naruto's mind that were for the most part left up to his subconsuse to control.' the shadow Naruto said.

'And how are you supposed to help me?' Hinata asked.

The shadow Naruto sighed before patting Hinata on the head with his left hand. Hinata went stiff with shock as a memory from Naruto's past flashed through her mind. Not a vary happy memory eather. It showed Naruto being bet with an axe handle before being thrown bodily from a shop when he was eight.

'Listen Hinata, you know that it take a mix of physical and mental energy to minipulate Chakra right?' Hinata nodded a yes before the shadow continued 'well in order for you to have the mental energy to add to the mix you must have a whole mind. It can be twisted, blackened and all kinds of fucked up But it must be whole.'

Hinata chewed it over in her head for a moment before answering.

'So your saying that I'm not whole at the moment?' the Naruto shadow nodded rapidly at this 'then how do I become whole? cause I really need this Chakra right Now!'

The shadow sighed aguin before answering.

'You need to combine with me, to except all of the memories and instincts that are a part of this body as your own, then you can bring all of this bodies mental and physical energies to bare so that you can minipulate this Chakra supply and kick that lizards scalie backside.'

Hinata gualped as she asked how to do that. the shadow Naruto just smiled as he walk into her and did an about face. Hinata stiffened as she was suddenly inundated with Naruto's memories from as far back as her could remember, then she let out a scream as the feelings that went with those memories hit her like a freight train. It really was a good thing that she was on a island hundreds of miles out to sea and a VERY forgiving soul cause when the memory transfer was done she had a real desire to pound several (hundred) people into slimy red pulps, but she remembered that she had more immediate consurns.

She turned back to the iceburg of Chakra and contemplated just where to start. A small nudge in the back of her mind told her that she wouldn't be able to minipulate the whole thing so she grabbed a smaller chuck and broke off a piece about the size of her head, aloud it to decompress back to a more normal valium and absorbed it.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she found herself in the middle of a headlong charge towards the croc-creature. She had covered maybe forty feet since she'd started and had another forty to go before she made contact. Well she should but the croc was charging her as well and that cut her reaction time in half as he came roaring in teeth first. Hinata grabbed a small amount of the Chakra that was flowing in her body and shuved it into her feet, allowing her to leap over the approaching jaws by several meters.

While in midair Hinata pivited to land on the creatures back but he sensced her coming and started a hard right turn, taking his back out from directly under Hinata's feet. Seeing this Hinata gathered all of the remaining Chakra into both of her forearms and palms and took careful aim.

"TWIN EMPTY PLAMS!" Hinata slamed both hands forewards, pumping two massive blasts of Chakra from her plams, through the air and into the creature's shoulder and flank. it also propelled Hinata several meters away from him as she grabbed, decompressed and aborbed another chuck of Naruto's Chakra and skidded to a stop.

The creature stood looking a Hinata for a moment as she stood up from her landing and gave him a foxy (almost feral) grin.

"Hello scalie butt, names Hinata, I'll be kicking your ass today" Hinata said in a friendly voice.

_______________________________________________________________________

Well this makes seven story chapters. please review and tell me what you like, dislike and any question you may have. will reply if able. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata keep her eyes locked on to the creature that had killed Naruto and trounced many of the most powerful fighters in their group. It just returned her furious stare with an almost bored expression on it's scalie face. It had assumed a position that allowed it to watch and react to eather group if they decided to attack.

After a few calming breath Hinata started to study her opponent and go over her attack options. She was starting to realize just how foolish her first attack had been, her opponent was a forty foot long, armour plated, two ton CROCODILE! and she had let her emotions lead her into a head long charge at it. She had only survived because she'd gotten clear of it before it had launch a serious counter attack.

Quickly going over her options Hinata found that her fighting ability was severly limited in this body, even with access to the enhanced chakra supply that Naruto's body had the lack of the Byakugan and her bodies natural flexability ment that Hinata couldn't use many of her profered technigues. She also didn't have the time to go over and memorize Naruto's own Jutsus.

Hinata was still trying to figure out how to proceed when the creature did it for her and launched a head on attack at her.

Mustering all the chakra she could, Hinata throw herself into a left shoulder roll up the beach to land in a crouch, then she had to immeadiatly throw herself to the right to avoid the follow up attack.

It became immeaditaly apparent to Hinata that this creature had a high level of physical abilaty, its reaction time, exelleration and turning radius inperticular had Hinata dodging every few seconds and she didn't want to think about the strenght of those jaws if they got her. The loose sand of the beach wasn't helping her ether sence it required that she use a small amount of chakra to prevent her from sinking in and to give her grip when she had to make quick manauvers.

After a proticularly close call Hinata finally managed to put enought distance between her and the croc to start thinking about more then get out of its way.

'What am I going to do now?' Hinata thought 'I can't out run it and I don't have the flexibility to use my most powerful jutus.'

'Your thinking too much Hinata chan' Hinata jumped slightly, she had forgotten about about the portion of Naruto's mind that still resided in this body. Hinata felt her mind fall back into the subconsuse part of its self and the part that was Naruto's split off.

"Hello aguin" Inner Naruto said.

Hinata looked around confused for a second before turn to the shadow.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked, the shadow sighed as he walked behind her and gave Hinata a hug from behind.

"Tell me Hina chan do you think we're fighting at full effience?" shadow Naruto said. Hinata had to go over the last couple minutes of the fight she was in the middle of before she gave her answer.

"No......... and thats the strange part, I know Naruto's body can move faster then I've been able to get it to. I remember what you told me but I just can't move any faster and I'm burning alot of chakra doing what I can right now."

The shadow Naruto hummed for a few seconds before sighing.

"I guess I didn't do a very good job explaining the first time" Naruto turned Hinata around so he could look he in the eyes "Hinata chan do you understand the concept of Muscule Memory?"

"Yes, its at movement or action that has been used so many times that in no longer requires the active input from the brain to pull it off."

Naruto nodded as he reviewed her answer, "Good now tell me what would happen if a body programmed to react in one way started to get conflicting signals at the same time from the brain."

Hinata had to think for a moment before she answered, "Well the signals from the brain would override the signals from Muscule Memory, but there'd be a delay while the two fought for dominance."

"Correct" the shadow said then moved on, "now do you get it Hinata, you've been trying to fight as a Hyuuga in a body that wasn't trained to fight that way." Hinata nodded slightly as she listened "Also theirs a second part to this." Hinata looked at the shadow confused "Yes, you see not only is there Muscule Memory, there's also a thing called Chakra Memory, It works on the same concept only it deals with Chakra not Muscule."

"Grrrreaat!" Hinata's voice was just dripping with sarcasum "now how am I supposed to make this work?" she asked.

Shadow Naruto chuckled as he responded.

"Just stop thinking about how you move so much an you'll start to move better. As for the Chakra Memory I'd suggest that you let a small portion of your Chakra move freely through the body and see how it react in certain areas. Once you've got that down then it should make is easier to control." the shadow finished explaining as he walked back into Hinata and fused with her.

Hinata blinked and found herself once aguin facing the giant crocodile acrossed the sand. She and the croc continued their stare off as Hinata put Inner Naruto's suggestion into action. She felt her body loosen and turn to fully face the reptile, her right hand hang next to the shuriken holster on her right leg, her left hand mirriored her right and her legs bent even more then she normally would.

While her body set itself up a part of her mind began to let some Chakra flow through her Chakra network and mapout each twist and irregularity. Hinata was almost distracted by how interesting Naruto's Chakra network was and how resilliant it was built.

After a few moments of staring Hinata felt that she had more or less figured out Naruto's Chakra network and had filled it with a conciderable amount of Chakra.

Hinata was about to make a move when the giant reptile charged at her. Hinata held her ground until the last second then made a short hop forwards and to the right, as the croc's head turned to track her Hinata fired and Air Palm straight into into it's muzzel, knocking it's head to the side.

"Empty Palm!, Empty Palm!!, EMPTY PALM!!!" Hinata shouted as she dumped three more attacks into the reptiles head and throat, breaking teeth and quashing its throat in the prossess. Then Hinata spun on the spot as she concintrated as much Chakra as she could into one final attack.

"TWIN EMPTY PALM!" Hinata dumped all that stored Chakra into the creature's ribcage, causing it to compress and expel all the air in its lungs and picking it up and tousing it twenty feet down the beach to land on it's back with a loud thud.

Not that Hinata excaped without same pain as the back blast from that attack throw her fourty feet in the opposite direction and burned her hands to the point of blisters. Hinata lay in a daze for a few moments as she tried to get her barings after the impact with the sand when she heard some shouts coming closer.

"HINATA!" Hinata's vision was suddenly filled with a mass of pink and black hair as Sakura and Kurenai leaned over her.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

"OWWWWH!" Hinata growns back. 


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto sat behind a sheet of moss as he watched the whole situation on the beach unfold. It hadn't gone according to plan but Hinata's proformance had been a pleasant surprise and he was truly happy for her.

In Naruto's head Inner Hinata was on cloud nine.

'See! I told ya she'd figure it out didn't I' she was shouting as she did a victory dance and filled the air with confetti. Naruto couldn't help smirking as he listened to Inner Hinata go into a rant about how great her outer (and by extention herself) was.

While Inner Hinata ranted Naruto keep an eye on the situation on the beach. Outer Hinata was being seen to by Sakura and Ino while the rest of the group waited their turn an whining about having to be saved by an invilid.

Naruto let a quiet chunkle escape as he looked down the beach to check on his other friend and paused. The giant croc-thingy was was getting up slowly.

The creature was known as a Postasucus and were relatives of crocodiles. With their thick, armoured skins, large muscles and strong bones they could take poundings many time more terrible then the one Outer Hinata had just dish out. Heck this one probibly thought it just got a post workout massage to the head an shoulders. Naruto could see the Postasucus's eyes but if the amount of bloodlust he was scenesing was any indication then this was not good.

"OH SHIT!!!"

'And then she hi.....hun? what is it?' Inner Hinata thought at Naruto.

'MAJOR!! miss calculation thats what!' Naruto thought back as he tried to QUICKLY formulate a plan of action. Inner Hinata was confused and started looking through the memories that Naruto had brought with him for an explination but couldn't find one.

'Okay I'm completely lost here' she thought back.

'Just shut up and hang on tight' was Naruto's reply as he made a cross shaped hand sign.

=================================================================

On the beach Hinata was laying between Sakura and Ino while they fixed up her arms an legs and saviored her victory over such a powerful foe.

"Almost done Hinata" Sakura said as she wrapped a bandage around Hinata's right forearm. Hinata wondered how often she had to do this if Sakura aways carried this much gauzse, tape and Peroxide with her.

"You must've hit him pretty hard with that last attack if the Chakra backlash was strong enough to put this many hair-line fractures into that body Hinata" Ino said from where she was wraping up Hinata's left shin.

"Ano, could you please just hurry up,' Hinata was feeling down right blind without her Byakugan to give her a nearly unlimited view of the battlefield and with creatures this dangerous around she wouldn't feel safe aguin until she was back on her feet.

"Come on Hinata, whats making you so nerves when you just flattened the largest crocodile I've ever seen?" Ino asked as she tied the last bandage and run some healing green Chakra through Hinata's shin.

"Um, well you see something has Inner Naruto on HIGH alert, something scary enough to get him to focus on it entierly and he hasn't taken the time to show me the memories of whatever it is yet." answered Hinata. Sakura looked up at the mention of Inner Naruto.

"Wait just one rice pick'en moment here." Sakura said "Scenes when does Naruto have an Inner and an outer?"

Hinata was loosing patience was the little game of twenty questions and let the two medics have it.

"listen up you two.' she said 'heal NOW!, talk LATER!!" Ino and Sakura were shocked to hear Hinata snarl like that at ANYONE, let alone people she considered friends.

Ino started to ask what Hinata's problem was when an earthshacking roar riped acrossed the beach. Everyone's head instantly located the source of the sound and paled at the sight of the croc-thingy croaching, ready to charge at the first person to move.

=================================================================

The Postasuchus's mind was completely empty now.

No thoughs of tactics.

No target Identifaction.

Hell it wasn't even paying attention to the world around it.

All that was desenible to the creature was the red hase in it's vision as it looked at the lavander, purple and pink blobs in front of it and the command EAT NOW that was repeatting in it's head aguin and aguin and aguin.

As it launched forward to follow the command it didn't notice the two blurs that came in from the side or hear the full shout as they connected with it.

"O-ama -esan-on!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata tried to scramble back to her feet as the giant crocodile of doom charged full tilt towards her and her friends.

Sakura jumped over Hinata and took up a fighting stance between her and their attacker. Sakura was the strongest fighter available at the moment but Hinata didn't think that Sakura could stand up to the creature for very long. When it had been fighting her it had been giving off and aura of coolness and control, it had almost felt like the croc had been going easy on her, holding back just enough as to get a good feel for the way Hinata had fought and for how much power she really had.

Now there was none of that control.

The croc-creature was attacking with nothing less then it's full speed and power, not caring if it might get hurt or killed as long as it killed them.

Hinata just managed to get to her feet a second before the creature could get to her but she wasn't in any condition to fight or even move fast.

In frount of Hinata, Sakura pulled her fist back and built up a significant amount of chakra, compressed and deadly, in her shoulder and forearm. Ready to dish out some major pain to protect her friends. The croc leap at her, rolling in midair to bite her better. Sakura let her legs fold up, dropping her out of the path of those jaws and almost brushing her butt on the sand. Then she powered back up, her legs and back adding power to her punch, and slammed her fist into the creatures cheek but the jaws were so flat that Sakura's fist just skipped along the croc's face and neck.

=================================================================

As Sakura's fist slid down the creature's armoured skin the croc lost interest in her as a target. scenes She was no longer in the line of his jaws, the croc-like creature promply forgot about her and reoriantated on a more availible target.

Hinata!

=================================================================

The croc's head rolled slightly horizontal as it prepared to clamp down on the tasty little morsel.

Sakura was still trying to find some purchess so she could knock this giant, stinky lump of purse maturial into the next county. It was a race between Sakura's fist and the creature's jaws to see who found their target first.

Sakura's fist won! finding purchess in the flat area where neck met shoulder and slamming the creature to a stop not twelve inches from Hinata, then pouring on the last of her built up chakra, Sakura shoved the croc thirty feet back down the beach.

But as Sakura was launching the critter the critter's head swung around and slammed Sakura as it passed, sending her tumbeling to the ground with a pair of broken ribs and one hell of a concussion.

The creature was on it's feet the second it landed and restarted it's charge. No own was in any possition to do anything about it and it had the now dazed Sakura in it's sights.

=================================================================

Naruto saw the whole thing as he and a clone were molding their chakra to form an Odama Rasengan. It was now or never and Naruto didn't do never.

"Let's go" Naruto and his clone started to sprint down the beach towards the fallen Sakura as fast as they could. Naruto would have tried to go faster but it had taken so much chakra to form the Odama Rasengan that the clone was starting to destablize as it was.

Yet they some how managed to beat the croc to it's target and slam the swirling sphere of chakra into it's shoulder.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" the pair shouted before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

=================================================================

Hinata slapped her hands over her eyes as the croc-thing charged for Sakura. she couldn't bare to watch as her friends was killed by the creature just because she was protecting a helpless failure that couldn't do the job right the first time.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" what a minute that wasn't a death scream. Hinata spread her fingers so she could peak between them.

The croc had been stopped by a large sphere of chakra that was grinding into its shoulder, and holding it in place was....

"NARUTO!" Hinata's scream made everyone look up for the source. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had seen him get killed in a very grusem way not ten minutes earlier yet here he was grining way, using both hands to control his jutsus when his clone was forced to puff away.

"Hey Acco buddy!" everyone heard him shout "chill now or I'll be putting you in the water! ka'peash!" the creature that seamed to be named Acco didn't make any signs of recongnition so Naruto planted his feet and pushed the Rasengan forwards and up.

At first Acco only seemed to slide a little bit, but then his feet lost traction with the ground and he was thrown several tens of feet over the water, manageing a full three head over tail flips before he slammed back into the the surf. Not that Naruto had it any better as he was sent into a tumbling, rolling slide when he was hit with the recoil from launching Acco.

"Naruto!" Hinata called when he finally came to a stop. Hinata forced herself to her feet and hobbled over to check on him. Naruto didn't stay down for long and had managed to get back to his feet by the time Hinata got to him.

"Are you alright Naruto?" she asked as she tried to check his injuries.

"Just some bumps and bruises Hinata don't worry about it at the moment" Naruto answered as he started to make his way back down the beach. Hinata noticed that he seemed to be favoring his right leg and that his right arm was bothering him as well. It wasn't hard for her to come to the concluesion that Naruto was seriously understating the severity of his injuries....aguin.

Naruto had only made it a few feet when he felt someone grab his left arm and waist. when he turned his head to find Hinata pulling him into a confertible grip so she could help him. When she noticed the confused look Naruto was giving her, Hinata turned so she could look him half way in the face, grab his callor and drag him so that they were nose to nose.

"Listen here Uzumaki, thats MY body that your abusing so I'll have a right to veto any claims of 'I'm alright' that you might make. You gettin' me Uzumaki?" she got rapid head nodding in return and felt that he had got the message well enough.

"Good" she said and pecked Naruto on the lips before letting him go and continuing back to the group. Hinata had a good laugh as she watched the flow of emotions over Naruto face for several seconds before it finally landed on discusted at what he had just seen.

"Hinata, we need to have a talk about this perverted inner persona of your!" Naruto finally said as they approached the group. Hinata couldn't help busting a gut at that but stopped rather obruptly when Naruto was pined by six very ticted off sets of eyes.

"You have some explaining to do young....ster!" Kuranei growled as she took a step towards Naruto, but Naruto held a hand up to stop her.

"I sware to Kuranei sensei but first I have to take care of something" Naruto started to walk towards the surf when Acco pulled himself onto the beach. He just managed to get clear of the water when he calapsed onto the sand breathing very hard.

"Hay there, old man. How you feeling?" Naruto asked as the rest of the group watched. They were all suprised when a deep, gravelly voice left the croc's chest.

"WWWOOOHHH!" was all Acco said.

"Ya, thats what I said," Naruto then went serious "so why'd you go Physco on us at the last second?" The croc looked at Naruto for a second before he answered.

"Your boyfriend there managed to hit me hard enough to have me flip" he said simply. Naruto looked between Hinata and Acco for a few moments before he fell over laughing.

"Hhaaa! oh thats rich man, you got owned by a girl in a boys body" Naruto thought he was going to die laughing. Acco started growling at that.

"Ya, ya, keep laughin' dipstick"

"You say somethin' ya walkin purse" Naruto growled back.

"Ya so what monkey butt"

"Lizard lips!"

"Naked Mole Rat"

"Gimpo..." Naruto never finished as his chakra use finally caught up to him and he passed out in front of everyone. Hinata and Acco caught Naruto before he hit the ground and Acco let out a exasporated sigh.

"Well lets find a campsite before it gets dark. I'll explain what was supposed to happen when on the way" Acco said as Naruto and Hinata were hoisted onto his back and the party started into the forest.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DONE!

Thanks to Leafranger for keeping me on track and everyone who reviews. they provide exellent insight. 


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto awoke the next morning before everyone else feeling like he had just got himself rolled over by Choji's Super Meat Tank Jutsus.

After looking around he determaned that the pain was coming from his right forearm and right ankle. After a quick self exam Naruto determaned that while not broken the bones in thoughs limbs when pretty baddly cracked and it would be best not to put any weight on them for the time being.

Laying back down Naruto noticed that he had been sleeping between Sakura and Hinata. Smiling at their still sleeping forms Naruto rearranged the backpack that he'd been using for back support so that he could keep an eye on them until they woke up.

"Ya know thoughs two really seem to care for you" Naruto looked up to see Acco laying down about thirty feet away with team ten using him as a living lean too.

"What cha laughin' at?" Acco asked in mild confussion. Naruto just pointed with his good arm as he tried to get his aching side to stop.

"Only team ten would find the safes place on his island to be laying next to a multi-ton, flesh riping, slightly physchotic Postasuchus" Naruto finally managed to get out. Acco lifted and turned his head slightly to look down his flank. There were Ino, Choji and Shikamaru sleeping in a row. Ino on Shikamaru, Shikamaru on Choji and Choji was using Acco's foreleg as a pillow. Acco couldn't help but join in with Naruto's barely suppressed laughter.

"So what time is it? I forgot how hard it was to do that in here" Naruto asked when he got some control back. He had always found it hard to tell the time in a place with little preceptible light charge. Acco lifted his nose to the canopy and took a couple of deep sniffs.

"Smells like its around ten"

"Then it is an acceptable hour for us to begin travels for the day" and enagmatic voice said from above them. Naruto looked up to see Shino standing in the tree that he was sleeping aguinst like he'd been there the whole time, which sent a sever down Naruto spine. He had yet to figure out if Shino just liked to sneak up on people or if he really was that hard to spot.

"True Aburame san, every body up now!" Acco said as he stood, dislodging team ten from their sleeping place. Shino disappeared for a moment which was followed by a yelp which turned into Kiba falling face first to the ground (apparently Shino pushed him off his branch.) and Akamaru landing beside him. The senseis stepped out of the forest ready to go (though Kurenei was still pulling twigs out of her hair).

It didn't take much for Naruto to get Hinata up but he was having some trouble with Sakura.

"Sakura, time to get up" Naruto said as he poked her lightly. Sakura just mumbiled something and keep sleeping. Naruto poked her aguin and got the same responce. After a third harder poke Sakura groned that she 'didn't wana' get up. Naruto looked proturb for a moment until he got a evil look in his eyes which choosed Sakura to shiver in her sleep.

"Sakura nee-chan if you aren't on your feet by the count of five then I'll be forced to tickle you until you are" Naruto cracked the knuckles in his good hand as he started counting while Inner Hinata began to giggle evilly.

"One, two, three"

"Hun?" Sakura mumbled.

"Five! ok Sakura nee-chan the tickling begins" Naruto began to run his fingers over Sakura's stomach and under her arm, which was meet by screaming, giggling and fantic wiggling by Sakura as she tried to make some form of escape/defence.

"OK! OK! I'm up, I'M UP!" Sakura managed to get out between boughts of histaric laughter.

"Nope, you wouldn't get up when told so this is your punishment" Naruto said as he started to tickle her harder. Just then team Guy walked into the clearing and saw what was happening. Tenten just couldn't pass up the opprotunity and joined in followed by Hinata and a youth spouting Lee.

"DAMN IT NARUTO I'LL GET YOU FO.... TENTEN, HINATA, LEE. No fair, that makes it four on one." Sakura cried as she was tickled from all sides.

"Alls fair in love, war AND TICKLE TORTURE!" Tenten sang as she join in on Sakura's stomach while Hinata went for the armpits and neck and Lee targetted the knees. Sakura increased her defensive batting and wiggling and accendently (NOT!) caught Lee with a chakra inhanced kick which sent him flying into a tree. He didn't stay down for long before running back, make crazy promises the whole way, to resume his attack.

After several minutes of tickly goodness everyone was ready to go excepted for Choji and Ino. Naruto was going to wake them but Acco beat him to it.

He walked over to them and started growl/whispering in Choji's ear. Choji twitched a couple of times before he jumped up with a shout, grabbing his pack and jogging in place while shouting for everyone to hurry up. Acco turned to contemplate Ino for a moment before get an evil look and an evilier aura around him. Acco snuck up to Ino, turned his head slightly to the side, and licked her face.

Ino's scream filled the forest as she jumped up and started running around like a headless chicken while everyone laughed.

"I do believe that I'm going to enjoy it here" said Neji with a small smile as Ino pulled out her canteen and a rag to wash her face, all while making plans to get back at 'purse sensei'.

"Indeed" chuckled Shino.

"Alright we've had our fun, now lets get moving before we meet anything unwelcome" Acco started in Naruto's direction, "All invalids get to ride, team ten into your slot."

"Hai Scalie sensei!" Team ten growned. Naruto was mildly confused by this and asked what happened. He was answered by an evily grinning Shino.

"Acco-san challanged Shikamaru-san to a game of Shogi after Shikamaru complained that there were no 'Worthy' opponents here to play with" Shino's evil grin got even bigger as he continued "Shikamaru-san said that it would be an uneven match if he accepted a challenage from a..." here Shino looked nervesly at Acco, who nodded for him to continue "Crocodilian and..."

"what a moment, Shika called Acco a 'Crocodilian' and lived?" Naruto looked very confussed at that.

"No he was torn limb from limb and his skull used as a cup! Heres your sign" Shino throw a five by five cardboard sign at Naruto before continuing his story as everyone face falted at the sound of Shino's joke.

"After the forementioned insalt Acco-san told Shikamaru-san that only cowards refuse a challenge. This propted Neji-san and myself to offer a proposal for a bet to the two parties, which was accepted and the game commenced when we made camp. the result of which become clear after a hour and a half, and well, you can see the outcome." Shino concluded. Naruto couldn't restrain his laughter after that and Hinata had to hold onto him to keep him from falling off of Acco's back.

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru could say to that.

"Less 'Troublesome', more walking" Acco countered.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At midday the party took a brake in a clearing before countinuing on.

"Keep your eye's open everyone, we're entering a more open part of the forest and we might get to see some wildlife." Naruto said from his place on Acco's back.

"Or dinner!" Acco added.

They continued to walk for a few moments before Shino made his presents known by asking a question.

"If you will eccuse my forwardness in asking Acco-san, but just what kind of creature are you? I've been reviewing all of my biological studies and I can not find a single referance to anything along your lines in any of them. Could you please clairify what you are so that I and my colleges can better understand you and your kind."

Acco looked at everyone for a moment before sighing.

"This could take a whil....hold that thought" Acco said as he sniffed the air deeply.

"Hn?" Neji asked from the back of the group.

"Dinner" Acco said as his stomach gave a resounding growl. "Alright you loot, up that tree and don't come down tell I tell you."

Everyone scried up the tree and started looking around for the prey Acco had smelled. Kiba was the first to spot them and called the direction to the rest.

The creatures were about twenty five feet long on average and had a light green, tir drop shaped body. they stood mostly on all fours though they could switch to a two legged gait when it suited them. The hind limbs were very heavy while the fore limbs were light and the fore paws had five fingers on each hand, three were thick and hoof-like, the last was long and very dextrius and what would have been the thumb was insted a six inch long spike of bone. the creatures head was brick like and ended in a horny beak which it was using to bite off leaves and other plant matterial.

"Oh their so cute!" Tenten said as she watched the herd move farther into the clearing.

"In a scalie kinda way" Neji said as he scan the clearing edge for Acco. He was about to stop when he notice a youngster about fifteen feet long wonder away from the group. It was obviously not when aquainted with the dangers of seperation in a forest full of preditors like Acco.

"Dinner" Naruto agreed when Neji pointed out the idiot to him.

"What?" Hinata and Tenten asked. Just then Acco launched out of the forest and spooked the loner, (now known as dinner) causing him to try to bolt back to the herd but not before Acco got a hold of it's neck and tripped him. The resulting tumble and Acco's counter twist cleanly snapped dinner's neck in several places and left him doing the 'Headless Chicken Dance' on the ground as Acco started riping large chucks of meat from its still twitching corps.

After a few moments of gorging Acco lifted his blood slicked muzzel and called the ninjas down to get their share.

When they got there Acco noticed that Ino had gone very pale.

"Not much for blood and guts are you blondy?" Acco asked. All he got was a slightly sickened look from Ino before he turned to Naruto.

"You know how thing work around here. You take charge while I guard the parimeter" Acco said "you've got ten minutes tell we leave".

When everyone looked at Naruto to explain he said "Grab food whenever you can, grab it fast, get the hell out of here when we're done" and started cutting as much meat as he could from the stripped corps. Everyone jumped in after a moment and had just finished when a roar riped through the clearing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man this was a fun chapter to write. hope you all liked it too. 


	13. Chapter 13

BBBBBB = A brake or scene change.

Naruto's head whipped around at the sound of the roar. A creature about twenty feet long, eight feet tall at the hip and maybe a thousand pounds was running at them accrossed the clearing. The body as pretty lightly built and it was running on it's hind legs only while it's forelimbs where shorter and ended in a four fingered hand with evil looking claws. The head was at the end of a rather long neck and was kinda delicate looking with its thin jaws and thin, pointy teeth. On it's head were a pair of large, ornate looking red crests.

The creature slid to a stop forty or so feet from the ninja an started growling at them as it flast them with it's claws and fangs. Naruto know better then to stick around when confronted with a threat of this caliber and quickly called for a retreat.

"Why run Naruto-san? here we have an excellent opprotunity to test the limi-" Lee's youth speech was enterupted by Naruto's fist being planted in his mouth.

"Idiot! run now, youthful boosting later!" Naruto yelled as he drug Lee away by the callor of his jumpsuit. The rest of the team soon followed suit, though a few thought that they could take this new challenger easily.

"Man theres just one of them" Kiba whined.

"Kiba if you just jinxed us I'm-" Hinata didn't get to finish her threat as more roaring signalled the arrival of three more of the creature in the clearing. Hinata didn't say anything as she glared at the back of Kiba's head with a fist clenched. The creatures seemed to bolster each other confidance as they formed a line an started making more aggressive advances on the retreating ninjas.

Just when it looked like the approaching predators were going too make a rush Acco arrived in a explosion of sound and vegetation, forcing them to backpedal or be caught in his jaws. The ninjas used this momentary distraction to slip into the forest undergrowth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A couple hours after the escape Acco located the ninjas in a nearby gully. The gully was to narrow for anything bigger then a large human to enter an had a freshwater spring in the back.

At the mouth of the cave Kakashi stood guard while he read his book. Acco let off a grunt as he walked out of the underbrush to let Kakashi known that he was coming.

"Any problems getting here?" Acco asked as he slumped down beside the mouth of the gully. Kakashi looked up for a moment to confirm the speaker before going back to his book.

"None, lucky for us that Naruto remembered this place."

"Humph, lucky for you that the humans built so many of these hidy holes" Acco stated as he made himself confirtable. "Go inside Kakashi, I'll keep watch for a while scence I can't enter" Kakashi nodded as he stood and entered the hideout while Acco started to doze off, But he keep one eye cracked and one nostril flared.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Naruto yawned has he sat beside Hinata and Sakura around one of the fires that was cooking the meat they'd managed to collect before being driven from the kill. Sakura was occupied as she worked to make Naruto's arm and leg heal faster and Hinata was looking around the gully with interest.

"So how exactly did you know about this bolt hole Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when she spotted what looked like a carving on a part of the wall. Naruto thought for a moment before he answered.

"Well it was a favorite of ours when me and pervy saga were here last time."

"Why was it a favorite of yours?" Sakura felt her curiousity perk as she looked around while she reapplied Naruto's bandages. Ever scense she'd got here Sakura had felt a connection to this place.

Well more like an unstoppable urge to go exploring. The Storm Islands seemed to be full of strang, exotic plants and animals that Sakura was having to work very hard not to go completely science geek at the moment. Almost loosing Naruto and nearly being eaten herself seemed to help curtail any rash action on the part of her geeky side.

Almost loosing Naruto also reinforced just how much the ramen eating fool ment to her. Sakura also started to notice that her feelings for Naruto were starting to change a little. She wasn't sure just what that ment yet but she wasn't to worried about it.

"Ya'll find out after we eat" Naruto said and no amount of whining from Sakura and Hinata could shake his resolve. Hinata and Sakura resorted to pouting as the meat sizzeled over the fire. Naruto would not give ground to the girls even when they added big, watery eyes and quivering lower lips. All the females present couldn't believe it, Naruto was resisting the infamous 'Puppy Eyes Jutsus' which was one of there most successful male-minipulation Jutsus in all of female kind short of downright seduction. Ino and Tenten began to make bets as to how long Naruto would hold out, and Kurenei had a bet going with Kakashi that Naruto would break before they finished eating.

Everyone was slightly distracted when the meat reached an acceptible level of doneness and started to fill their stomachs with tender protein goodness. Hinata and Sakura were in a funk. The Puppy Eyes had never failed them before. Naruto caught a glimps of Tenten receiving a wad of cash from Ino and he was sure that he had seen all the boys present taking notes of his counter technique as he finished his protion and stood up.

"Well? whos all coming with me?" he asked and was almost bowled over by Hinata and Sakura. Naruto could resist the chuckle as he pulled a flashlight from his pack started to head deeper into the gully. Most of the group followed after him and soon they found themselves at a deadend behind the spring. Naruto began to tap the moss covered wall with his flashlight.

"What cha looken' for Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm-" just as he spoke the flashlight passed through the moss, "That" Naruto finished as he started to push and pull the moss out of the way. When the enterance was mostly clear Naruto flipped on his light and crawled into what looked like a small cave with the others close behind.

After a few meters of crawling the cave opened into a large caverin. As the rest crawled in Naruto flashed the light around looking for something.

When Naruto found what he was looking for he walked over to a lump sticking out of the wall, shifted through about four handsigns an started pumping chakra into the lump from his good left hand. the lump seemed to glow for a moment before the chakra was routed through a bunch of veins in the wall up to a group of smaller lumps around the roof that filled the caveren with bright light which momentarily blinded everyone but Naruto.

"Well?" Naruto asked while everyone tried to rub the spots out of their eyes. When they could finally see aguin they let out a collective gasped at what they saw. 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto.

=================================================================

Hinata was shocked speechless at what she was seeing. Naruto's chakra was running through the walls of the cave, lighting up portions of it. When it was finally done all the walls and the ceiling were covered in glowing pictagrams that had been hidden before.

"Wh-what the, Naruto how did you know this was here and how it worked?" Sakura asked.

"Well this was one of my favorite hiding and hangout spots while I was here last time" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Not for away Shikamaru and Neji were looked at the carvings and trying to desipher their meaning with some help from Sakura and Shino.

"Hey Naruto how do you read these carvings?" Shikamaru asked as he walked around the room, studying the wall carvings as he went.

"Start on the bottom right side of the enterance, the simbols are read right to left, bottom to top." Naruto sighed as he sat down while his friends got started. Naruto wasn't feeling helpful at the moment and found himself an out of the way spot, rolled up Hinata's coat as a pellow, and went to sleep.

No sooner did Naruto fall asleep then Kiba let of a wolf whistle at the sight of Hinata's body with only an armoured mesh shirt and a sports bra on. For his actions Kiba was summarily smighted by Hinata and Kurenai before Hinata walked over and wrapped her body in Naruto's coat, there by removing Kiba's eye-candy.

=================================================================

Somewhere deeper in the cave a fluffy, red ear twitched at a loud noises that were filling the cave and a pair of soft green eyes fluttered open from all the light filtering back to them.

=================================================================

Shikamaru was feeling a little bit putoff by his lack of progress in desyphering the story that the wall carvings held. He was sure he was reading them like Naruto said too. It was just that it seemed he was missing a large part of the story somewhere and it wasn't apparent to him where it was. He was about to wakeup Naruto and get some answers when a voice enterupted him.

"Hey Nee-san, whats with all the lights?" a tired voice asked.

Everyone spun around to find the voice. behind them stood a little girl, 'bout eleven years, with shoulder lenght red hair and green eyes. She was wareing a green, sleeveless t-shirt that was tied off below her bust and a pair of red shorts that stopped just above her knees, at the moment her feet were bare.

The girl rubbed the sleep out her eyes for a moment before the people in the room registered to her and she dropped into a defensive stance.

"Your not my Nee-san!" she shouted "Who are you people?, what do you what?" the girl started to reach for a sword handle over her right shoulder.

"Wait please we arn't here to pick a fight!" Hinata shouted, she regretted speaking up a moment later when when the girls eyes went wide.

"Naru-sama?" the girls eye suddenly narrow as she rips a short sword from the scabbard on her back.

"Ya'll have five seconds to explain what you've done to Naru-nii-sama before I start takin' heads!" the girls voice had changed to a viceral snarl that made everyone's neck hairs stand on end.

=================================================================

Out in front of the cave Acco the Postasuchus stirred in his sleep when his nose caught a wiff of a fimiliar scent. He opened his eyes for a quick scan when he spotted a girl walking out of the forest towards him. She looked to be maybe sixteen or seventeen with long red hair, blue eyes and tan skin. the girl was wareing a blue tank-top under a green duster with brown pants and brown sandels. Acco gave a reptilian smile when he finally recongized the girl.

"Yo, Nami-sama, what cha doin here?" the girl looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at the sight of the massive predator laying in front of the cave.

"Well if it isn't Acco-chan, what brings you to these parts?" Acco growled at the fimiliar tease as he sat up to remind Nami who was bigger here, though Nami didn't seem all that impressed or intimidated by the display, so he went on to tell her about Naruto. Nami was very happy to know that her friend was here and nearly died of laughter when she heard about his little 'problem'.

"Well I told you why I'm here so why are you here Nami-sama?" Acco finally got around to asking.

"I'm here to get Sakura-chan and escort her home" Nami said but paused when she saw the predator pale "What?"

"Sakura-chan is in there right now?" Acco asked.

"Dah!" Nami sighed at his densness.

"With Naruto and his friends?" Acco continued.

"Probibly" Nami was getting annoyed with him.

"And Sakura-chan is HIGHLY protective of her 'Naru-sama'".

"Aguin DAH!"

"And Naruto and this other girl are currently in different bodies at the moment?" Acco was actually starting to sound scared. Nami looked proplexed for a moment before a three foot long section of two by four with the word 'CLUE!' on it come flying out of the forest and tagged her in the side of the head as a light bulb flashed on. She was about to say something when they were both struck by a wave of kill intent.

"Oh shit!" they said and Nami bolted for the cave.

=================================================================

In the cave Hinata and the rest slowly began backing away from the little girl who was throwing out more kill intent than any three of them can produce combined. It didn't help when they saw the girl grow a pair of red fox ears and a long red tail but they weren't focusing on that at the moment as the very sharpe sword in her right hand held they're complete attention.

Tenten and Kurenai move to the front to try and calm the kid down.

"Please just calm down and we'll take you to Naruto" Kurenai said but it wasn't getting through and she know it. Just when she was about to try aguin the girl launched at her. Tenten immediately jump in front of her and crossed a pair of tou-fan in front of her.

Fat lot of good that did as the girls sword wrapped itself in a layer of chakra and carved right through them, the girl then planted a right heel kick in Tenten's crouch followed by a pivoting side kick to her head which sent Tenten tumbling off to the side. The girl then locked onto another target, Sakura, and headed after her.

Sakura was trying to figure out a way to stop the kid without hurting her when a pair of voices ripped through the cave.

"Sakura nee-chan freeze!"

"Brat stop it right now!"

Before anyone could move a brown blur blasted its way through the group and collided with the little girl, knocking her sword out of her hands and tackling her back acrossed the cave. before the girl could get up aguin Naruto had enterposed himself between the two groups and was glareing at the kid.

"Sakura-chan you had better of had a good reason to attack my friends"

"What?, Naruto I didn't attack anyone!" Sakura Haruno said angrily.

"Not you Sakura-chan, that Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked proplexed for a moment before a two by four with the word 'CLUE' on it fell on her head and she wonderstood that the kid was also named Sakura, oh this was going to get confusing.

"Well she won't be awake for a while" said the girl now holding a sleeping Sakura as she walked back towards the group of ninjas "I really most appalagize for her behavior, you see Sakura nee-chan here is HIGHLY protective of her 'Naru-sama', Oh before I forget, my name is Nami and I'm the High priest/rule of the land your currently standing in. Its a pleasure to meet you all. And its always a pleasure to speak to you Naruto-chan".

=================================================================

Chapter end

=================================================================

Advertising

"do you have a clueless friends. A love that just won't get the hint, or do you just need to get something through someone's thick head."

"Well fear not for the professinals at Get The Hint Inc. would like to prosent the new and improved 'CLUE' by Four. Gurrented to knock those stubburen Ideas through most people's skull with just one solid quack."

"Now watch as we deminstrate the power of the 'CLUE' by Four on this clueless young girl."

"HEY! WHO YOU CALLING CLUELESS" Sakura shouts as shes dropped onto a the stage in front of the screen.

"Sakura Haruno"

"WHAT!"

"Sasuke is a power hunger, traitous, homo who dosn't really love you"

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM" Sakura screamed as she shakes her fist at the announcer, just then Hinata appears behind her and clubs her with a two by four with the word 'CLUE' on it. Sakura sits back up rumbing her head for a moment before she starts balling her eyes out and hangs Hinata for support.

"HE REALLY IS A JERK!" she wails.

"See what we mean" the announcer said "also available from Get The Hint Inc. are the CLUE bar, the CLUE pipe, CLUE rock and the ever popular CLUE hammer. Coming soon for thoughs really thick skulls, the new CLUEvalanch and CLUE cannon"

"This commercial is brought to you by Get The Hint Inc. and remember 'that some clue really most get through'"

"Hey announcer dude" Hinata shouted as she passed a still sobbing Sakura to Ino.

"Yes?"

"Can I barrow this for awhile?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Why sure" the announcer said. Hinata suddenly got an evil grin on her face.

"Thank you sir, ohhhh Naruuutooo-kunnnnn" she said as she skipped of the stage. the camera pans to show the Forth Hokage holding an announcer's megaphone and a giant, evil grin.

"Oh I've got to show Kushina-chan this, KUSHINA-CHAN!" he yells before teleporting away.

and cut!

=================================================================

Ok now that I'm done laughing it your turn 


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto.

'BRAKE' cause it dosn't save my Brakes.

Nami looked around, taking in the appearance and physical conditioning of the young ninjas that were supposed to be escorting her Naru-chan. She wasn't impressed by what she saw but figured that given how badly the leaf village thought of her blond friend that they were better then nothing.

The ninja were also taking in her appearance. Kiba was openly drooling at her figure though the others were more interested in her personality then in her chest. Sakura noticed that she seemed to be evaluating them and focused on looking her best. Nami nodded her head to Sakura, apprescating the attempted at seriousness then let her eye shifted to Hinata.

'So this is the personality of the girl that switched bodies with Naru-chan' Nami thought as she made eye contacted with Hinata. The girl looked to be scared of her own shadow and was quailing under Nami's gaze. Nami's eye's narrowed as Hinata fear seemed to grow, not that she was mad at the girl but you didn't get this easy to scare naturally.

"Naru-chan could you watch Sakura nee-chan for a few moments? I need to have a talk with a couple of your 'friends'" Naruto nodded as he took the younger girl from her and went back to sitting on the floor with her head on his lap as Nami started to walk out of the caveran. On the way out she grabbed Sakura and Hinata by the back of their shirts and drug them with her.

Kurenai looked worriedly after Hinata as she was dragged away by the older red-head with Sakura, she was tempted to go after them but stopped when a voice spoke up.

"Don't even think about it Kurenai-sensei. Hinata will be fine and it would piss Nami-sama off if you interupted, which would very bad and very painful for you" Naruto said as he wrapped his coat around the younger red-head and rolled Hinata's coat into a pillow for her. The girl sighed contentedly as she rolled over and latched onto Naruto's arm.

"Naru-sama" mumbled the girl happly as she rubbed her cheek on the detained arm. All the girls found this incredibly cute, even Tenten though she still thought the girl was evil as she used a medical jutsus to dull the pain from the kick to her lower region.

'BRAKE'

Nami led the two girls out passed Acco and into the forest, Acco looked like he'd been about to say something but stopped when Nami leveled a glare on him and walked into the forest, still dragging the two girls with her.

After a few minutes of walking (or being dragged) the trio found a tree whose roots formed a natural bower a crawled inside. After sitting down Nami looked at the two people in front of her, she had a hard time thinking of them as two girls cause one was in a boy's body.

Sakura and Hinata sat in front of Nami as she ran through some handsigns before she turned back to eyeing them. This went on for several minutes before Sakura finally cracked under the pressure and spoke up.

"Ah, excuse me Nami-san but what did you want to talk to us about?" she asked timidly, Sakura was honestly scared of this woman and she was determained to do everything in her power not to tick her off, after all anyone who could order a multi-ton, fresh ripping predator like Acco around with a glare was not someone to mess with.

"Good question" Sakura started to wither under the cold gaze that was leveled on her, "I wanted to get to know the two people that would be having the most contacted with MY Naru-chan, find out what kind off people they are and if they're going to and have been treat him right?"

"Now I know the most about you, Sakura Haruno, some of it good, some not so good. Naruto seems to think your the best thing sinces instant ramen, but when I asked Jiraiya-chan about you he painted a slightly different picture, and its not helping you right now." Sakura was sweating up a storm by now as she looked into the glaicer like eyes of the women in front of her, and it wasn't helping that thoughs eye were slowly turning red and slitted like, well like when Naruto went demonic. That could also explain why the bloodlust was an almost tangible wave that was focused solely on her.

Sakura thought for a few seconds, trying to find a way to explain everything to the pissed off female and quickly found that nothing she said could or would head off the approaching beat down that Nami seemed to be getting herself worked up for. So instead she did what seemed to work when Tsunade was mad at her. plead guilty and hope that the pain would be quick and the damage limited.

Nami was surprised when Sakura prostrated herself in front of her, plied guilty to everthing, then went silent as she awaited final judgement, shakeing like a leaf in a typhoon the whole time. Nami had though that the pinket would try to defend herself and her actions not just roll over and hope for the best. Then she remembered just who Sakura was apprentisted too, Tsunade was known to have said that 'excuses are like an asshole, everyone has one and most of the time its just petty', so it really shouldn't have surprised her that Sakura was so honest, it gave her master less reason to pound her.

"Ah Nami-sama?" a timid voice asked. Nami looked over at the nerves form of Naruto 'no I have to think of that body as this Hinata Hyuga that Acco told me about' Nami thought as she remembered the whole body swapping problem.

"Hn?"

Hinata took a moment to compose herself before she launched into the speech that she'd been prepareing.

"Nami-sama, while it is true that Sakura has been less the nice to Naruto-kun in the passed I'd like to point out that everscences he got back from his trip with Jiraiya Sakura has treated him much better. In fact I think the improvements started not long after the chunnin exams".

Sakura lay not far from the two that were talking with a sences of hope as she listened to Hinata argue that all the good things Sakura had done in resent months should been taken into account before Nami decided on any punishment.

Nami was impressed, Hinata had given her a logical argument with accompanying evidents, and she had done it while she was scared stiff. The red head decide that she would withhold judgement until she had delt with a couple of other issues and gotten to know Sakura better.

And speaking of other issues.

"Hinata, while I find it reasureing that you care about your friends, you might want to care alittle more about your self for the moment" Hinata gulped as she felt Nami's eye's bore into her, certain that she was about to be torn apart. Nami let her quail for a moment before caming to a deasion. She began to flash through a series of jutsus before stopping with her hands glowing with blue chakra.

"Come here you two!" Nami said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sakura as she and Hinata moved to sit infront of Nami.

"With this jutsus I'm going to get the information I need to make my deasion, and its going to come from an unbissed source" Nami couldn't help laughing at the confused looks she was getting from the younger girls, "I'm going to look through your memories" she explained as she slapped her hands on their foreheads. The two girls eyes glazed over as their memories downloaded into Nami's mind and began to paint a picture for the red-head that wasn't very pretty. 


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto or any other Manga, Anime or Cartoon that might appear in this fanfic.

"BREAK" = scene change.

Six year old Sakura walked down the street, her hand held tightly by her mother. They were returning from a day shopping and Sakura was looking forwards to a piece of candy when they got home for being good, when a shout from down the street caught their attention.

A blond hair boy was sprinting down the street while being chased by a group of shopkeepers with brooms, mops, and other blunt objects. The boy seemed to be holding his own as he skidded past the pair and darted up an alley to the left of them.

Sakura blinked as some of the shopkeepers rushed by her as well. What had the boy done to make so many people mad at him, she looked up to her mother, hopeing that she would clairify things for her but her mother had her cellphone out and Sakura know better then to interupt her call if she wanted that reward that was promised on their return home, so she just keep quiet and waited for her mother to finish her call.

Nami let the memory slip through her mental fingers as she thought about what she had just seen. She had seen alot of the memories Naruto had of the time before he become a gennin, few of them good, and had always wondered how he'd always managed to find help so fast, well now she know.

Tightening her grip on the memory aguin, Nami watched as Sakura happily receaved the promised sweets when she got home and started munching on them as her mother began putting the food away.

"Sakura dear?"

"Yes mommy"

"Do you remember the boy we saw in the market?" Sakura indicated that she did, "good, listen to me Sakura, I want you to avoid him whenever I'm not around ok." Nami was so steamed by what she just heard that she missed it when Sakura asked why.

"Cause I don't wont you to get caught in the crossfire" Nami's head snapped up when she heard that and focused on Sakura's mother, the woman's face was adorn with a sad grimace as she looked at her daughter. Sakura found the look completely confusing but then aguin she was a six year old at the time, Nami on the other hand know that look very well.

It was the look one wore when you had to tell your child to do something that your felt was wrong but still had to do to protect them.

Nami's rage lessened when she understood that Sakura's mother was only trying to protect her from thoughs villagers that would paint Sakura with the same brush they did Naruto and she could respect that, though she didn't like it.

Up until she entered the academy Sakura had no trouble following her Mother's intructions, she rarely saw Naruto anyway and he never made an attempted to approach her. However when she entered the academy Sakura was surrounded by kids her own age as well as saw Naruto a lot more often.

Now lets face it, kids have a mob mentallity AND can be even more vicious then adults when it comes to discrimination of thoses different in any way.

Most of the new students at the ninja academy came from civilian families which know little or nothing about ninja things like jutsus, weapons or seals. these families tend to base their opinions on what they hear from others and not from and long and well maintained knowedge base, so if some high ranking ninja (or former ninja) start spreading rumors that a certain seal gave a demon a human form and that said demon was even now planning its vengance, well its amazing what humans will do to one another because of fear. And if adults are bad then children are just plain scary.

Now Sakura's family had an advantage over most cause her mother was a former ninja and could straighten out most of then rumors that her husband and Sakura pick up, but there were limits to her knowledge cause she had never been more the a Chunnin and an administrator on top of that, so all of her answers came with a 'to the best of my knowedge'.

But when Sakura entered the academy she left the protected enviorment of home and her mother's wise council, and entered a place dominated by the less knowedgable civilian children and biased intructors who were quite literally out to get Naruto.

For the first year Sakura was to preoccupied trying to fit in to notice anything other then what immeadiatly affected her, though she did start up a friendship with Ino Yamanaka that would last her for awhile. She saw Naruto almost everyday at first but then he started to skip class alot, not that she really minded sence these were the days that the teachers choose to start on something new and Naruto could be really loud and liked to act out alot.

When Sakura turned nine several things happened that change the balance of the classroom. One, Iruka Imino became their teacher and actually started to teach whether Naruto was there or not. Two, cause of the Uchiha massacure many of the girls started to feel sorry for Sasuke and tried to be his friend, with verying levels of failiar for their trouble, but they keep at it and it soon transformed into the Sasuke fanclub that would plague the class for the rest of their stay. And finally Naruto began to show the trouble with chakra control that would plague him for life.

His difficulty with the chakra excersizes, combined with his unque personality and the brainwashing that most of his classmates had undergone proved to be Naruto's downfall.

Whenever Naruto failed to do a jutsus properly the class would start picking on him, not that bad on the surface but some of the teachers took advantage of it by constantly calling on him. After awhile most everyone just began to assume that he would fail and started to ostrasize him as a nobody.

Sakura saw this and would have liked to have helped him but anyone who hung out with Naruto tended to be treated the same way he did. Not that she didn't try to be nice to him but this backfired when Naruto latched onto the idea that she was the best thing scence instant ramen and wouldn't leave her alone, much to her annoyance. After a few months of constantly being bugged by the blond Sakura finally snapped and tried to get him to backoff but he just wouldn't.

In the end she had to resort to some pretty violent methods to make Naruto back off and it only worked for a little while. Sakura had long sence forgotten what her mother had told her and had been brainwashed to hate him like the rest of the class. However her hatred for Naruto was limited to his constant requests for dates and his habit of being loud and distruptive in class.

When they were assigned to the same team Sakura didn't know what to do. On one hand she was on the same team as her crush, yet she was also on the same team as the village idiot. She desided to maintain a neutral position with Naruto after Sasuke ripe her a new one for insulting orphans.

For the first few months Sakura and Naruto slowly got aquainted and developed a working relashionship. They'd yell at their sensei when he was late and complain when they got multiple D-ranked mission a day. Naruto still asked her out at least twice a day, though he had learned to accepted a simple no insteaded of Sakura having to resort to the no plus concussion.....Most of the time.

It wasn't till the Chunin exams that Sakura really started to see Naruto as someone important to her, when he charged head first into a fight with Orochimaru to protect his team, a fight that left him unresponsive and Sasuke sporting a curse mark on his neck. Sakura spent the rest of the exam cheering Naruto on while worrying over what the curse mark was doing to Sasuke's mind.

Sakura didn't remember much of the sand/sound invasion cause she spent most of it out cold while being crushed by a pile of sand. But when Sasuke told her that it was Naruto that saved her from Gaara's sand she only need a few seconds of though to believe it, he would do anything for his friends and Sakura was starting to really appriciate being counted as one of them.

When Naruto and Jiriaya left to find Tsunade and bring her back to the village Sakura was left looking like a lost puppy, what with one teammate gone and the other and her sensei in comas from a run in with Itachi. She desided to stick close to Sasuke and be there for him. Lot of good that did her as the fight with Itachi had messed with Sasuke's already unbalanced mind, driving him to abandon the village infavor of training from the traitorous snake sannin.

Sakura was so appalled at the damage her friends took as a result of Sasuke's actions that she stomped into Tsunade's office and demanded proper training in the ninja arts, something Kakashi hadn't really givin her when he had been training Team seven.

While Naruto was running around with Jiriaya, Sakura was training up a storm, learning both medical jutsus and increased strengh from Tsunade. While this training was going on Sakura stumbled accrossed Naruto's medical file, what she learned from it changed her whole outlook on the blond boy and the way he was treated. Sakura started bashing people who spoke badly of Naruto for no reason, an woe betide you if she caught you planning to hurt him in some way.

It was sometime while Naruto was gone that Sakura started secretly crushing on the blond. So secretly that even Sakura herself didn't realize it, thou that might be attributed to Inner Sakura hiding it from her outer until she could find a way to make the dominate personality realize what was going on. That seemed to have happened with this whole body swapping hulibaloo with Sakura doing her best to help her friends out while wishing that it had been her, which really surprised and kind of scared the pink haired girl.

Nami sat for a while after the memories had stopped trying to figure out what to do about Sakura. While she'd not been her best around Naruto it was obvious that she really did care and so did her mother. Nami finally just shelved the problem for later and moved on to Hinata.

It didn't take Nami very long to come to some conculsions about Hinata. One, she really liked this girl and would help her get her ninja. Two, she was going to train Hinata up while she was on the islands so that no own would be able to call her weak ever aguin. And three, she was going to publicaly blind the Hyuuga clan elders and leader with rusty sporks.

The priestess slowly walked through the corridors of Naruto/Hinata's mind as she formulated plan after plan for the time that she had to work with. She was so distracted that she walked right passed the fragment of Naruto's mind that was still in this body.

"Nami-sama?" Nami's head snapped up as she searched for her addresser.

"Ah? Who?, oh Naruto-chan I forgot that a part of you was still here."

"Thats understandable Nami-sama but I was wondering if you had made any discussions on what you've seen here?" Inner Naruto asked.

"Yes I have I was just going to hold a little council with Kazuma-teme before we started".

"Shell I accompany you then Nami-sama?".

"Yes please that would be good" Nami said as she started to continue down the hall but stopped for a moment.

"Oh and Naruto you don't have to call me Sama, you know that right?".

"Yes I do Nami-sama but he gets plenty mad when we don't and I for one would rather not anger Kazuma-teme, unlike my outer!" said Inner Naruto with a laugh as they countinued down the hull.

BREAK.

Sakura and Hinata both let off a sigh as Nami left their minds and took her hands off their heads. However Sakura soon found that her nerves made waiting for Nami to anounce her finding unbearible and spoke up.

"Um? excuse my interuption Nami-sama but did you make any discissions about um, well me?" Nami looked up from her metitive pose and locked her eyes on the pink haired girl.

"You? no but I don't see a rusty spork in YOUR future" Sakura was so relieved that she didn't catch the emphises.

"However I have made a few plans for the both of you, plans that could lead the both you into a rather interesting relastionship in the future, but before these plans can come into play we need to get back to camp and meet with the others."

"Why not tell us now Nami-sama?" asked Sakura as they all stood.

"Cause we need the Yamanaka's help to make them work and there will be a test to see if you will except it or not, understand Sakura" Sakura nodded her head as fast as possible and followed after the other.

CHAPTER END.

Sorry about the delay but this was a difficult chapter for me to write. Not from a plot point of view but from a boredom one. Also I've been kind of distracted lately and could keep up my focus. (beating head on ground in appaligee)

Until next time. review please and enjoy. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry but do to extreme brain melting and cronic overload I am unable to continue writing this story. I have tried to continue but I always get sidetracked by something else and loss focus. In the future I may come back and finish but only after I do a complete rewrite.

If someone would like to adopt or remake this story, please contact me for permission first.


	18. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88


End file.
